


The Queen

by Mars_on_Fire



Series: Cinderbrush Origins [1]
Category: Cinderbrush (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cinderbrush, F/M, Family Drama, Mentions of underage drinking, critical role - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_on_Fire/pseuds/Mars_on_Fire
Summary: As Sasha grew older she became quite an influential figure at school, some people loved her, some people envied her and some people loved to hate her. At some point she began to realise that the magnetism she has on everyone around her didn’t seem natural, she is extremely beautiful, smart and charismatic, but it all seemed very exagerated. Soon enough she discoverd that the power she possesses could be used to influence people more than she expected.
Relationships: Sasha Murasaki/Cameron Solomon
Series: Cinderbrush Origins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641820
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exploration of what Sasha's family and past looks like. How she started to date Cameron and how she formed The Hive. I tried to stay as close to canon as possible.  
> If you guys like this one I'm going to write about the other characters pasts as well.  
> This is my first fic please be gentle, english is not my first language and every mistake here is mine.

Ever since she was born Sasha had a magnetism, a gravitational field, a force that pulled people towards her. When her nanny took her for a stroll on the street, near her house everyone who passed by stopped to see the baby, the cute little girl, with dark raven hair, chubby cheeks and a captivating smile. While she grew up the effect continued, at school every child wanted to be her friend and every teacher loved her.

Her parents Hachiro and Laura Murasaki are very influential people in the town of Cinderbrush Hills, her father is a respected lawyer, owner of a big law firm and her mother a very important doctor at the local hospital. They always made sure to provide the girl with everything she asked for, from books, to toys and clothes Sasha had it all, except the only thing she really wanted from her mother and father, their attention. It's not like they didn’t want to spend time with their daughter, they love her, the problem is that they couldn’t, they dedicated their entire lives to their careers and that is why they excelled in their respective fields.

Sasha was a very inteligent kid, always at the top of her class, making her parents extremely proud, but that was never enough for them, the girl also took piano lessons, and they made sure she learned new languages, at home they spoke english and japanese and she also attended spanish and french classes. At first she felt overwelmed and stressed, the pressure was too much, but she pushed those feelings aside and dedicated her efforts to pleasing her parents, after all she craved their validation.

As Sasha grew older she became quite an influential figure at school, some people loved her, some people envied her and some people loved to hate her. At some point she began to realise that the magnetism she has on everyone around her didn’t seem natural, she is extremely beautiful, smart and charismatic, but it all seemed very exagerated. Soon enough she discoverd that the power she possesses could be used to influence people more than she expected.

She started to ask her friends for small favors and gifts, simple things, easily enough they would do it for her. Apparently, the longer she used her powers on someone, the stronger the bond between them became, so she did it like a controled medicine, a little bit, every single day she asked for something, she convinced them to do things for her, her request started to get a bit more complicated, strange even, to test how far they would go for her. She began to wonder, would they become her servants? Would they protect her? Take a bullet for her? Would they harm others if she asked? Would they harm themselves? She quickly shook her head sending those toughts away, that is cruel, evil even, she would never do such a thing.

The thing is that everyone wanted to be her friend so she decided to take advantage of that and choose the best of them, to create a close group of people around her, those who would fit right by her side and that she could trust to do her bidding.

The first one to join Sasha’s crew was Cori Brooks, the girl was incredibly tall and beautiful, with blonde hair and blue eyes, she actually started her modeling career at the age of fifteen. Her personality wasn’t that impressive, but having an actual model by her side, would definitely give Sasha’s reputation a boost.

The second one was Jesse Zimmerman, a constantly bored playboy with extremely rich parents that where always away from town in business trips, because of that he was most of the time left to his own devices, throwing parties at his house and spending his parents money. Sasha actually identified a bit with him, being the only child and spending most of her time “alone” at home she knew where he was coming from. They got along very well and he had a large amount of connections, very influential not only in Cinderbrush Hills, but also in the big city, he was the perfect addition to the group.

The three of them were always together, during class, during lunch break and even outside of school, her grasp on them was strong.

At home things started to get a bit tense. The previous night Sasha had arrived home late around midnight, she was hoping to sneak to her room before her parents noticed, but her mother was still awake.

“I was worried about you, you’ve never done this before! Where were you Sasha?” Her mother asked when she entered the living room.

“I was at my friend’s house, working on a project mom, I lost track of the time, Im sorry it won’t happen again”. She lied.

“Working on a school project...right. Are you drunk?” Laura asked.

Shit! There’s no way she can admit to be drinking.

“No! Of course not! I would never do that!” Sasha lied through her teeth.

“Sasha, I am you mother and a doctor, I can tell when my own daughter is intoxicated! I can’t believe you are drinking and lying to me! What sort of company have you been keeping? You are not this kind of person!” Her mother screamed.

“What kind of person mom? A normal teenager?!” She screamed back. She was tired of lowering her head, the buzz of the alchool made her feel brave.

Laura looked shocked at her outburst.

“Tomorrow morning, once you are feeling like yourself again we will have a serious conversation with your father before you go to school young lady, go to your room now!” She said sternly.

So Shasha did just that, she went to her room, closed the door and started to curse under her breath, how could she have done something so stupid? She was sloppy this time, and tomorrow they are going to be furious. She collected herself and went to sleep dreading the next day.

She woke up the next morning anxious, this was going to be a hell of a day but she was too proud to back down, so she got dressed the way she always did and went down from her room to have breakfast. As soon as she appeared in the kitchen her father greated her, he didn’t sound very happy, her mother didn’t say anything, just looked at her waiting.

“Good morning Sasha. Your mother told me what happened last night.” Her father never called her by her name.

“Good morning dad.” She replied.

“Help me understand why you were out drinking at night in the middle of a week day. You’ve never done this before” He said.

“I was at a friends house working on a project from school, after we were finished we just hung out, one of them decided to borrow their father’s scotch, out of curiosity, I barely drank it dad!” That wasn’t entirely truth but she sounded convincing as always.

“Sasha, I never expected something like this from you. Actually me and your mother have noticed that your behavior has changed alot in the last year. You never talk to us anymore, you are constanly out of the house duing the week and the weekend. When we ask you where you’ve been you dodge our questions. You’ve been dressing like a... inappropriately, and now drinking?? What’s next? Are you going to fail school? Avoid your responsabilities? What do you want for your future Sasha?” She has never, in her entire life seen him like this, he wasn’t screaming, but he was talking loudly and looking at her with cold eyes.

At that moment she felt something snap, the polished facade she so carefully kept for her parents craked.

“Fail school?!” Sasha raised her voice. “I am school president, I am the captain of the debate team, I am involved in all of the schools activities, I am one of the students with the best grades in Cinderbrush High, the teachers love me! My reputation in that place is pristine!” She said raising from her chair and continued.

“My entire life I lived to please you two, to be the perfect daughter you’ve always wanted, I gave everything and all you’ve ever done was ask for more and more. I want to live, I want to dress the way I want. Don’t worry about school or my future, I can take care of myself, I always did!” At this point she was pacing back and forth.

Her parents looked at her in shock, like they’ve seen a ghost. Never in all those years their daughter have spoken to them like that. The tension in the room was thick as the three of them stared at each other.

Laura was the one to break the silence.

“We understand that you are going through a fase. At this age your hormones are high and there can be a lot of confusion.” Sasha hated when she did that, when her mother started to talk like a doctor, like she was one of her patients.

“I hope you dont repeat this behaviour, and I hope you can control yourself when speaking to us from now on, this outburst of yours was extremely disrespectful.” Her mother continued. “Since you came home much after your curfew and ingested alcohol you are grounded. You have to be home by five during the week and you are not going out during the weekend for a month. Hopefully this punishment will make you think about your behavior.”

Sasha was fuming, she wanted to curse and scream, but decided that would just make her situation worst. So she gatherded her things without saying anything more and went off to school.

During the weeks after the altercation with her parents Sasha barely spoke to them. She obeyed her mothers curfew but made a promisse to herself, she needed to make them understand that even though she complied to the things they asked of her, she was her own person and she would live the way she pleased. So she decided to do something that would definetly send the message.

On a Saturday afternoon she went to the hairdresser and paid for a silver ombre hair. Needless to say they were furious.

Throughout high school’s freshman year Sasha kept a very close attention the other students, learning the social intricacies, keeping track of the most notable people and of course she had her fun. She was quick to discover that her sexual attraction wasn’t limited to hetero normativity, on the oposite, she found herself hooking up with boys, girls and people who dont identify as either, as long as they sparked her interests. Even though she hooked up with a good amount of people she still kept alot of walls around her, protecting her feelings and keeping any deep intimancy at bay, until she met Cameron.

Cameron Solomon, was the newest addition to the schools football team, the star quarterback, extremely handsome, charismatic and smart. The straight A student quickly became the poster child of Cinderbrush High. Not only he was perfect in every way, he also was the youngest member of one of the most important families in Cinderbrush Hills. The Solomon family have been running the local quarry for many generations, a great part of the cities economy rotated around their business.

Sasha was quick to get the boy’s attention, and after going out with him a few times, he turned out to be a very sweet person, very polite and captivating and she started to fall hard for him.

It was a warm summer morning that day, during vacation. Sasha was at home when she received a text from Cam.

 **Cam:** hey what u up to today?

 **Sasha:** well...nothing really...why?

 **Cam:** do u wanna go out with me tonight?

Sasha smiles to herself.

 **Sasha:** where do you wanna go?

 **Cam:** what if I tell you Its a surprise?

She smiles even more.

 **Sasha:** ok...what time then? What should I wear?

 **Cam:** how about seven? And you can wear whatever you want, you’ll look beautiful anyway

 **Sasha:** always smooth Cam, ok you can pick me up at seven

 **Cam:** well you know me, I’ll be there by seven (heart emoji)

 **Sasha:** ok (heart emoji)

Around seven Cameron parks in front of the Murasaki house in his red and black 71 barracuda. The boy looks effortlessly stunning as always, with his slighly tan skin, dark brown wild hair and dark green eyes. Hes is wearing dark blue jeans, black vans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

He hops out of his car and walks towards the entrance ringing the bell. Mr. Murasaki answers the door.

“Oh hello Cameron. Sasha said you guys were going out tonight” Hachiro said smiling to the boy.

“Oh yeah! Im taking her on a surprise date sir” Cameron says nervously.

“Ok thats nice. Just make sure to bring her back by eleven please”.

“Of course sir! Don’t worry.”

“Sasha! Cameron is here sweetheart!” Her father calls out.

A few seconds later Sasha comes downstairs. Wearing a tight black dress, with a low-cut, silver ombre hair cascading down her back, perfect make-up and a beautiful smile on her face. Cameron takes a deep breath blushing a bit.

“Alright...Well you kids have fun and behave, I already told him to bring you back by eleven”.

“Ok dad, we’ll be back by eleven” Sasha says not even looking at her father and heading ou the door pulling Cam along.

“Thank you Mr. Murasaki!” Cameron says as they walk to the car.

The boy makes sure to open the passenger’s door so Sasha can get into the passengers sit, then he walks around and gets into the drivers side.”

“Wow! Just wow!” He exclaims.

“Well, you don’t look too bad yourself, I love the jacket” Sasha says in a sultry way.

Cameron leans over and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. Even after a month hooking up this still gives Sasha butterflies.

“Where are we going anyway?” She asks trying to mask how much the kiss affected her.

“You’ll see, I said It’s a surprise, I think you are going to like it.” He says turning the engine on.

The 71 barracuda roars as they drive away.

After a few minutes of driving they come up to the quarry gates.

“The quarry? What are we doing here?” Sasha asks laughing. This is the last place she thought Cameron was going to bring her for a date.

“I know, I know it’s weird, but you are going to like it, I promisse! Do you trust me?” He asks with that charming smile on his face.

“I do trust you Cameron” She says smiling too.

They drive for a few more minutes inside the quarry until they come to the top of a hill. Cam parks the car close to the edge of a Cliff and climbs out of the car to help Sasha out. He takes her hand and brings her foward.

“Oh my god!” The girl exclaims. “This is breathtaking Cam!”

As they look down they can see the entirety of the small city of Cinderbrush Hills at night, with all of its lights on and above a bright full moon surrounded by a sea of stars.

“It is.” Cameron replies not taking his eyes from Sasha’s face, smiling with a dopey look on his face. “I like to come here at night sometimes, when I need to be alone. I thought you might like it.” He says.

“Cameron, this is beautiful.” She says looking at him.

“I thought it would be a good place to do this as well.” He says nervously taking her hand.

Oh my god, she thought.

“I have been thinking about this alot Sasha, about us, do you...want to be my girlfriend?” He looks at her expectantly.

“Yes! Oh my god! A hundred times yes!” Sasha says out loud tearing up.

Cameron picks her up in a tight hug lifting her off the ground, and gives her a passsionate kiss on the lips.

That night they made out in his car underneath the moonlight. As promissed she was home by eleven.

Unlike the other ones Sasha actualy loved Cameron, even though she was never brave enough to say the words to him. He was the first person she slept with.

When sophmore year started Sasha was suprised by the ascension of a new popular student. Lexi Wembles, a beautiful girl, extremely smart and wicked entered Cinderbrush High like a hurricane, after only a few weeks of being there she already challenged Sasha’s post as the most popular girl in school and she could’t have that.

A day after class she came up to Lexi.

“Hey! Lexi right? I’m Sasha, but Im sure you know that.” She said challenging.

“Oh! Hello! Yes I konw who you are” The girl replied.

“Can I talk to you in private?” Sasha asked.

“Of course.”

The two girls walked away to na empty corridor.

“Look. I know you are new to Cinderbrush high and it is normal to be a bit lost in the beggining but I’m gonna make myself very clear.” Sasha states in a serious tone. “This place here” She gestures around them. “Is mine. I am the president around here. I am the one who dictates how things go around Cinderbrush High and you are invading my territory, so I’m telling you very politely to back off.” She says with a cold stare.

“I know you are the most popular girl here or whatever, but things change darling, I come from the big city, It’s another world, one you are not acostumed with, maybe it’s time Cinderbrush High meets a new president. How about that?” Lexi says threatning her.

At that moment Sasha sees red, how dare this new girl threaten her, after everything she has built in this fucking place. She feels a shiver going down her spine, the air around them gets cold, strangely cold and she lashes out.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but you are nobody. You are like the ground I step on, you think just because you are from the big city you mean something, but you dont. You are just a poor soul begging for attention, begging to be something you are not.” Sasha’s chilling words hit Lexi like a punch. “If you want to be anything here, if you want to mean anything to anyone around here you can do it under me, but never above, do you understand?” At this point the corridor feels darker than it should at this time of the day, like the shadows themselves gathered aroud them unnaturally.

Lexi’s face drops, in a mix of fear and resignation.

“Im sorry” She says weakly. “Im not challenging you I just want to be accepted, I just want to be part of some bigger.”

At this point Sasha takes a deep breath.

“Ok, it’s ok. You can do that” Sasha says calming herself down. She feels weird a little bit dizzy.

“If you back off from trying to take my place you can join me and my friends. I can make sure you will be very well connected as long as you don’t challenge me. How about that?” She suggests.

“Ok I promise you I wont challenge you ever again and I’ll make sure to help you in every way I can” Lexi says strangely.

That is so weird, Sasha thinks to herself. In a minute the girl is full of bravado, and now she is extremely submissive.

During the following weeks Sasha asks Jesse and Cori to keep na eye on Lexi, afraid that she will stab her in the back at any given apportunity, but that never happens, the girl is happy to be part of the crew and quickly becomes one of Sasha’s best friends.

After a few months of the four of them rulling over Cinderbrush High everything is in It’s perfect place, everywere Sasha goes the others follow, everything she asks for, they provide. At some point the other students start to call them The Hive when talking about them, a few rumors go around saying that she uses some kind of mind control on them, but they are what they are, only rumors.

All Sasha knows is that for the next years of high school she will walk the halls of Cinderbrush High like the ruling Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at @mars-on-fire on Tumblr so we can talk about this amazing one shot and critical role in general.


End file.
